


branch of fate

by PinkHydrangea



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Mentions of other characters - Freeform, being nyx is suffering, revelation timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:06:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkHydrangea/pseuds/PinkHydrangea
Summary: Nyx sees the branch of fate over and over again, wakes up in a cold sweat and with the blankets gripped in her hands, and she’s not sure when it will stop.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SO this is based around this thought that i had that, because Nyx is a clairvoyant, she can not only see the future, but different paths?? if you've seen Steven Universe, think about the way Garnet describes her future vision- kinda like that. so, Revelation!Nyx gets to see countless other timelines where people die in classic mode, and all the canon-typical deaths too, AND SHE SUFFERS BECAUSE SHE CARES ABOUT ALL THESE PEOPLE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA  
> (ps i gotta go to work in like 15 minutes and i wrote this in 20 so it's not. my best-edited work im sorry ;.;)

Nyx doesn’t sleep that well after the war.

She didn’t sleep that well during the war, then again, but now her nightmares,  _ visions _ , are more vivid. More real. She sees more, feels more, and she wakes up in cold sweats with the blankets gripped unforgivingly in her hands. Her throat feels tight, her head is murky, and she still hears the screams even after she awakes.

Nyx has always been able to see the future. Rather, more accurately, she sees alternatives, possibilities. Where there is an event, she sees the outcomes that branch off of it. When Princess Elise fell down the stairs one time last week, she saw multiple outcomes: She landed on her feet. Effie caught her. She hurt her leg, but laughed through the tears as Camilla fussed over her. She broke her arm.

She cracked her skull.

Nyx sees so many things that can hurt her friends. It keeps her on her toes, keeps her nervous and wary. How many times has she used a little charm to keep Arthur from cutting himself on his blade while polishing it? How many times has she warned Niles away from a certain confrontation? How many times has she ushered a person away from a place where they are sure to meet an upset Peri?

How many times, how many times, how many times?

And since the day she met Corrin, Nyx has seen the branch of fate. She sees Corrin choose Hoshido, she sees Corrin choose Nohr, she sees Corrin choose Hoshido, then Nohr, and Hoshido and Nohr and Hoshido and-

She sees Princess Elise slaughtered at the end of King Xander’s blade. She sees King Xander dead on the floor at a white-clad Corrin’s feet. She sees a glimmering Yato drip with blood. Charlotte, Benoit, Laslow, Peri- she sees them die. Countless of her friends, killed by Hoshidan weapons, and she wakes up with a bitter taste in her mouth and a sort of resentment towards them.

When she wakes up from these dreams where Corrin is with Hoshido, she can still hear Xander screaming and Elise trying to speak through her blood.

It makes her sick. The first time she had that dream was shortly after they’d arrived in Valla, and she’d spent all night retching. Arthur had followed her out of camp, confused, but held her hair back while she was sick, and she’d been grateful.

Sweet boy.

She’d seen him die, too.

That bitter feeling dies away when she starts prophesying of a timeline where Corrin chooses Nohr. It starts well and good, usually. They quell the Ice Tribe’s rebellion with ease, without a single life taken. They spare the Hoshidans at Notre Sagesse.

And then they slaughter the Chevois.

And then they slaughter Orochi, Reina. Sometimes she sees Charlotte die in a fight, sometimes it’s Felicia, Niles, Selena, Laslow. They slaughter civilians as they march through Hoshido, Corrin’s face is pained always, and they murder countless soldiers at Jinya. She sees Princess Sakura weeping as Iago takes her by the hair and tries to slit her throat, sees Subaki stabbed through the heart as he tries to help her. She sees Prince Takumi-  _ Anankos-  _ fall from the wall, sees King Ryoma stab himself at burn and bleed at a black-armored Corrin’s knees. She sees Anankos eat away at Prince Takumi and warp him into a monster, and even though she still doesn’t know the Hoshidan royalty well, it still makes her sick.

Over and over. Every night. Nyx sees countless timelines, where sometimes everyone survives, and sometimes they do not. She sees a white Corrin, then a black Corrin, a dying Elise, a sobbing Xander, a Ryoma with a sword in his stomach, and a Takumi with his flesh rotting away.

Effie asks Nyx one day why she looks so tired.

Nyx recalls seeing Effie decapitated in some timeline she’d dreamed of last week, and shrugs.

At some point, she even sees children with heavy, tear-filled eyes, straggling together and doing their best against the silent dragon. Nyx doesn’t know who these children are, and she only envisions them once and forgets them soon, but she pities them nonetheless.

Nyx sees the branch of fate over and over again, wakes up in a cold sweat and with the blankets gripped in her hands, and she’s not sure when it will stop.

**Author's Note:**

> i might. make this a tiny little series where emotionally damaged Nyx still tries to help other people who are having flashes of other timelines even though she's seen more than them and is super messed up about it. Nyx helping Xander and/ or Effie cope with seeing Elise die. stuff like that. i may, i may not, idk. kinda depends on the feedback i get on this and if i find the time!!  
> also i love Nyxthur sO NYX SEEING ARTHUR DIE OVER AND OVER AGAIN OH BOY!!!


End file.
